Ushinatta no Negai
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Yo sé que esto está mal; Sé que lo que yo siento por ella se verá muy mal en la sociedad. Mis padres me odiarán, y me verán como un ser repugnante… ¿Por qué? Porque me he enamorado… De mi propia hermana. UA. Incesto SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo

Título: **U**_sh_**in**_at_**t****a****no****N**_eg_**ai**_(Perdido de deseo)._

_._

**Summary:** Yo sé que esto está mal; Sé que lo que yo siento por ella se verá muy mal en la sociedad. Mis padres me odiarán, y me verán como un ser repugnante… ¿Por qué? Porque me he enamorado… De mi propia hermana.

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** AU, un poco de OoC en los personajes... Incesto SasuSaku. Y Lemmon más adelante xD.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

* * *

**U**_shinatta_ _no_ **N**_egai_

.

_By:_

.

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

_._

* * *

_Esto sólo me pasa a mí…_

_._

_Sí; lo peor, sólo me pasa a mí…_

.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del gran Uchiha Fugaku y la hermosa Uchiha Mikoto. Mi hermano mayor es Uchiha Itachi, es mayor que yo por 5 años; no tengo muy buena comunicación con él, por problemas de orgullo, pero aún así me ayuda en lo que lo necesito.

.

Pero, también hay alguien más…

.

Soy 2 años más grande que _ella_…

.

Llegó a este mundo un 28 de marzo, a las 11:00 am. Cuando la veo, yo siento que voy a volar y a viajar por el cielo, se ve tan hermosa con cualquier cosa que lleve puesta.

.

Es perfecta para mí…

.

A pesar de que nuestro amor sea prohibido. ¿Por qué? _¿Por su posición? _No. ¿_Por qué ya no está a mi lado?_ No. _¿Por qué es una prostituta o algo por el estilo?_ Mucho menos. Ella derrocha sensualidad, pero no es una cualquiera. Ella derrocha inocencia pura, como si fuera un ángel…

.

Siempre está ahí para hacerme reír en los momentos difíciles. Es algo testaruda –e incluso molesta-, pero eso no le borra lo hermosa que es, ya sea por dentro y por fuera.

.

Sus cabellos rosados me incitan a tomarlos, y acariciarlos toda la noche.

.

Su boca me llama a gritos, besarlos hasta que ya no pueda más.

.

Su lindo, delgado y perfecto cuerpo que dice que la tome ahí mismo, sin importarme nada más.

.

Pero sé que no puedo…

.

Yo sé que esto está mal; Sé que lo que yo siento por ella se verá muy mal en la sociedad. Mis padres me odiarán, y me verán como un ser repugnante… Nadie querrá tener contacto conmigo, e incluso, la Iglesia me odiará –_yo no creo en eso, pero sería el colmo_-. Me esconderé de todos. Y no sólo eso, sino que también le hará mal a _ella_. A la mujer de mi vida. A la única que he amado. Con tan sólo 16 años –y yo 18-, me ha mostrado que el amor existe, y, por ende, que lo prohibido es más excitante…

.

Está mal lo que sientes, Uchiha Sasuke…

.

¿Por qué? Porque me he enamorado…

.

_De mi propia hermana…_

* * *

_._

_Como podrán ver, será un incesto owo._

_._

_Aún no he actualizado Sekkusu Kikenna ni Arigatou, Terebi; y yo ya estoy aquí xD. He estado muy ocupada, es por eso que no he pasado esos cap's a la compu. Pero éste yo ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, así que lo sube de una vez._

_._

_Espero y les agrade el… "Prólogo" porque a mí, sinceramente, me gustó xD._

_._

_Sin más que decir…_

_._

_¡Review No Jutsu!_


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **U**_sh_**in**_at_**ta no N**_eg_**ai**_(Perdido de deseo)._

_._

**Summary:** Yo sé que esto está mal; Sé que lo que yo siento por ella se verá muy mal en la sociedad. Mis padres me odiarán, y me verán como un ser repugnante… ¿Por qué? Porque me he enamorado… De mi propia hermana.

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** AU, un poco de OoC en los personajes... Incesto SasuSaku. Y Lemmon más adelante xD.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

* * *

**U**_shinatta_ _no_ **N**_egai_

_¿_**Q**_ue_ **S**asori **q**ué…_?__._

_By:_

.

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

_._

* * *

Son exactamente las 1:00 pm. La mayoría de las avenidas de la ciudad de _Tokyo_ están vacías, ya que los jóvenes están en sus estudios y los grandes en el trabajo.

Todos, menos ellos.

**Sasuke POV's**

Toda mi familia, incluyéndome a mí, hemos pedido el día libre; no es que yo tenga un gran trabajo, ya que aún estoy estudiando, pero me estoy esforzando para independizarme. Mis padres irán a un pequeño viaje, yo para estaré con mis amigos, Itachi con los suyos y Sakura… Ni idea.

Caminaba por la calle poco concurrida del lugar, mientras estaba exhorto a la realidad y pensaba en lo que soñé ayer. Me sentía pésimo, sucio… Pecador.

— ¡Teme! — Me gritaron a lo lejos. Ladeé mi rostro, y divisé cómo Naruto, Suigetsu y Gaara se dirigían a donde yo estaba. Vaya, y yo que quería estar tranquilo. Qué estrés, que coraje. Tonterías. De eso vendrán a hablarme.

—Hmph—. Fue lo único que dije. Así es mi saludo, un simple monosílabo.

— ¡Ja! Uchiha no quería vernos aquí—Dirijo mi mirada al portante de esa voz, y me encuentro con que es Suigetsu.

Lo conocí desde el primer día en que pisé la Universidad de _Konoha's, _aquí por la calle _Tokiyama _y _Oshirumi_ en _Tokyo_. Lo observó y diviso que su cabello grisáceo-plateado se ilumina con la luz del sol, y sus ojos violetas más oscurecidos. Quizás estoy loco, pero su diente creció más. Me miró dudoso al sentir mi mirada en él.

—Comenzaste con lo _gay_ hoy, ¿eh? —Pregunta burlón.

—Que te jodan—Lanzo una pequeña carcajada, no pude evitarlo. Le doy un pequeño golpe en su hombro, y él gruñe, fingiendo molestia. Me da uno más fuerte en el estómago.

—Par de infantiles de mierda—Gaara habló. Lo miro ahora él y muevo mi rostro, retándolo. Sonríe. Su cabello rojo alborotado ahora era más largo que ayer, y ésta vez no era mi imaginación. Su mirada era más cálida. Qué cambios.

—_Oe_, Gaara tiene razón dattebayo'—Habla Naruto, que al parecer ya tenía carcajeándose un buen rato. Su sonrisa ilumina la calle, metafóricamente hablando. —Bueno, al grano—Dijo cansado—: El primo de Gaara, Sasori, nos ha invitado a un pequeño baile que tendrá en su casa.

—No iré.

—Joder Sasuke, no te estamos preguntando.

—Aún así no iré.

— ¡Arg! Jódete—Suigetsu estalla en carcajadas. Miré a Naruto, esperando a que continuara. Gaara de nuevo susurra "infantiles de mierda" y se enferma de la risa de Suigetsu. Sus carcajadas se escucharían por todo el planeta.

— ¡Tienes que ir! —Chilló.

—Dame una maldita razón para ir, Dobe. Es una simple fiesta, como si no hubiese más en lo que resta del año—Suspiré. La verdad, me sentía agotado.

No quería hacer nada, no quería pensar en nada. Quería ignorar a medio mundo y verla sólo a _ella_. Desearía que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Pero no.

Lo que siento **no** se podría llamar amor. Es repulsión, pecado, tabú, deseo, fantasía… Confusión. Para mí es amor. Pero para los demás, ¿Qué será?

—Bueno, Sasuke—Habló Gaara, con voz fastidiada—: Entonces dejarás que Sasori se eche a Sakura, ¿no?

_Oh, mierda._

Suigetsu sonrió y Naruto suspiró.

_Gaara siempre jugó sucio._

¡Esperen! Eso significa que…

— ¿Que Sasori qué…?

**Fin Sasuke POV'S.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Oh, ¡Vamos Ino! Tienes que demostrarle a Sai que tú no eres fácil de vencer. Nunca te das por vencida y ahora vienes con esto.

— ¡Compréndeme! —Chillaba la rubia.

Sakura e Ino, amigas desde la infancia, se encontraban en _Odakyu_** (1)**, de _Shinjuku_** (2)**. Llevaban ahí toda la tarde, ya que al parecer, su amiga no tenía fin en su cavidad estomacal. Han comido demasiado desde que llegaron y la rubia no dejaba de hablar sobre su reciente novio, del cual ya tiene su relación en peligro: ese pelinegro, Sai.

—Ya me recordaste a Sasuke—Habló la ojijade, con voz burlona.

Y era la verdad. La actitud aguafiestas de su amiga hizo recordarle a su hermano mayor. Sí. De seguro Naruto y compañía tuvieron dificultades para convencerlo de ir a la fiesta de Sasori.

—Sasuke, Sasuke ¡Sasuke! ¡Siempre Sasuke! —Ino alzó los brazos en señal de molestia, pero en el fondo estaba divertida de que no pasara ningún día en que la Uchiha no mencionara a su sexy pelinegro hermano mayor. —Estás traumada, Sakura.

— ¡Me lo dice la que sólo ha hablado de Sai! ¡Te has gastado su nombre!

—Calla.

La peli rosa soltó a carcajadas por la cara de su amiga al hacerse la ofendida. Al principio, Yamanaka quería propinarle un buen golpe, pero después se le contagió la felicidad, necesitaba despejarse.

Se dispusieron a caminar por un rato, para hacerle olvidar a Ino todo lo sucedido.

Sakura estaba más que emocionada.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sasuke POV'S**

—No puedo creer que me dejé convencer. —Susurré para mí mismo.

Después de hablar, pelear, gritar y huir de mi bola de amigos, fu a tomar un poco a plena luz de día para olvidar mis penas. Luego, regresé acá.

Pero en lugar de ir a _MÍ_ habitación, fui a _SU_ habitación.

Recordé el sueño. El erotismo que lo rodeó fue grande, y la realidad lo fue aún más. Pero lo más horrendo, fue cuando me descubrí pensando en _eso_. Soñando en _eso_. Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía evitarlo. Me sentía mal, sucio.

Su cuerpo bajo el mío, escuchando sus jadeos, gimiendo mí nombre. Llegando a la cúspide del placer…

Miré su fotografía, _nuestra_ fotografía.

Itachi estaba detrás, sonriendo cálidamente, mientras nos miraba con diversión. Sakura tomaba mis mejillas y yo estiraba un poco su cabello, mientras reíamos. Bellos momentos que ahora me sofocan.

Lancé un pequeño grito de frustración y golpeé la pared. Mi puño me dolió.

"_Entonces dejarás que Sasori se eche a Sakura, ¿no?"_

Sentí un golpe de furia en mí, y un gran hueco en mi corazón.

Sasori era… Bueno, era atractivo. Y no era por sonar gay. Debía de admitir que la competencia sería reñida.

Con él de enemigo, pongo en gran duda si Sakura algún día podrá amarme.

_O si me ama ahora…_

**Fin Sasuke POV'S**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Ay, Sasori!

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la calle que le llevaba directamente a su casa, a un paso lento.

Llevaba su celular en su oído, mientras escuchaba a la voz proveniente del auricular. Le había llamad para confirmarle que iría a su fiesta. Tenía que prepararse rápido, faltaban menos de 4 horas.

Le gustaba mucho hablar con el chico de orbes miel, la verdad.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se detuvo en seco. Observó la ventana de su habitación y supuso que Sasuke o Itachi estaban ahí, ya que las cortinas se mecían con el movimiento del aire, en señal de que su ventana se encontraba abierta, y ella siempre la cerraba cuando salía.

Le dijo al chico que se tenía que despedir, ya que le daba vergüenza que sus hermanos la escucharan hablar con él. Aparte de que eran muy posesivos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara entró tranquilamente al despacho de Sasori. Lo saludó con un gesto en la cabeza y se sirvió un poco de whisky, para después sentarse en el cómodo sillón que quedaba justo enfrente de él.

Escuchó a Sasori hablar con alguien, así que no habló.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

—Sakura…

Era la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos. Era la pequeña Sakura. Dios.

Él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que el morocho sentía hacia su hermana, así que, como buen amigo que era, le hizo saber que tenía un rival.

Agudizó sus sentidos y prestó atención a su alrededor. Se estaban despidiendo, así que no le prestó demasiada importancia, pero no dejó de oír.

Y lo que escuchó después lo sorprendió.

—Te amo.

Shock. Sí. Sasori amaba a Sakura. ¡Al amor de Sasuke!

—_Yo a ti, Sasori… _—Escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

Se quedó estático, como si estuviese muerto, con sus orbes aguamarina abiertos de par en par.

Mierda, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Sakura le correspondía!

Sasori colgó y observó a su primo, quieto. Estaba disipando sus pensamientos, y estaba sonrojado. Y feliz.

Gaara era todo lo contrario, su aire era ausente y sombrío.

Sasuke _tenía _que saberlo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Uno de los centros comerciales más visitados de Tokyo.

Uno de los 23 barrios Especiales de Tokyo, centro comercial y administrativo de Tokyo. En él se encuentran cines, restaurantes, bares y hoteles. También otros centros comerciales como el Odakyu.

¡Disculpen la tardanza en cuanto a éste fic! Pero… Bueno, ahora no tengo escusa.

Me he estado leyendo historias de incesto (claramente SasuSaku), y, en la mayoría, Sakura es la que está perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke y éste ni le hace caso, al menos no al principio. O son ambos los que se desean. Así que decidí cambiar éste paradigma y aplicar este sufrimiento en nuestro amado Uchiha. Poniendo a Sakura enamorada de Sasori.

He de aclarar que éste fic es SasuSaku, aunque tendrá algo de SasoSaku, y, como es incesto, me parece algo ilógico que si va haber lemon, sea sólo Sasuke-Sakura, ¿no? Este pecado es el principal condimento de la historia, así que les avisaré que Sasuke no será la única persona con la que nuestra pelirosa mantendrá relaciones. Y no la pongo como una cualquier, aclaro.

Espero y les agrade éste cortito capítulo que, más que nada, era para aclarar los sentimientos de Sakura.

_¿Realmente lo ama? ¿O es sólo una ilusión? ¿Cuánto más sufrirá nuestro Uchiha preferido?_

Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán.

_¿Creen que merezca reviews?_


End file.
